Jessica Olson
Jessica Olson is one of the main characters in StarStruck. She eventually becomes the girlfriend of Christopher Wilde at the end of the film. Film Summary Jessica Olson is a 15-year-old girl from Kalamazoo, Michigan. She and her family go to Los Angeles, California to visit her grandmother not having seen her in two years. Jessica's older sister, Sara is in love with the pop star, Christopher Wilde. Jessica, preferring an intellectual lifestyle, finds her sister's obsession with Christopher to be generally aggravating. While in Los Angeles, Sara agrees to stop talking about Christopher Wilde on the trip so long as Jessica will go with her to 21 club for Alexis Bender's Birthday Bash to see Christopher Wilde sing. Sara leaves Jessica in the car, which Jessica dutifully stays in until she gets bored and decides to go to the club as well, but is unable to get in due to the long line. Heading to the side door, Jessica is hit in the head by Christopher Wilde, who is leaving the club. Christopher drives Jessica to the hospital to get her checked out. The two make a stop at Christopher's house after she's released before he drives Jessica home. Trying to get away from the paparazzi, Christopher stays overnight at Jessica's grandmother's house, sneaking into the garage with his car. The next day someone goes out to check the garage but Christopher's car is already gone. Sara and Jessica go to Malibu beach the next day because Sara wants to see if Christopher is there. Jessica runs into Christopher there. Jessica switches his keys with her grandma's keys so he can escape the paparazzi. But when they go to the parking lot, the paparazzi show up and Christopher is forced to take Jessica with him. Christopher decides to take Jessica on a tour of Los Angeles. The paparazzi manages to find them on their tour, so they decide to take a dirt road off the beaten path and end up getting lost. While on the dirt road, their car sinks in a muddy water puddle, which sucks up their car. The two decide to hike back to the beach, and Jessica tells Christopher that he has a "fake" life, and expresses her frustration at him for having a life that she doesn't consider to be "real". The two of them play around in a lake for a while and discuss their lives together and their choices in life before heading back to the beach. The two nearly share a kiss, but a surfer appears and Christopher hides. Christopher tells Jessica that their relationship ends here and that they can't have a relationship. Jessica feels hurt by this, and storms off, even when Christopher tells her that she doesn't understand how the paparazzi will ruin her life if they find out. Unknown to either of them, a paparazzi hid in the bushes and took pictures of the two of them. During an interview, Christopher is asked about Jessica and he says that Jessica was just a fan who followed him around and that they never really knew each other. When Jessica gets back to her house in Michigan, paparazzi are surrounding her house. Jessica is still hurt by how her relationship with Christopher ended, and, annoyed of the paparazzi, she tells them off and tells them about how Christopher Wilde really is. Christopher realizes his mistake of letting Jessica go and for not pursuing her, and goes to Michigan to apologize to Jessica while turning down the movie deal that he had been trying to get. Sarah invites Jessica to come to the dance with her after one of Sarah's friends insults her little sister. The two decide to go together. Christopher shows up at the dance and sings her a song apologizing for what he said in California, and tells her that he was wrong about her. He apologizes and tells the paparazzi that he lied about not knowing Jessica and that he's crazy about her. Jessica forgives him and they dance. Jessica agrees to go out with him, and he gives her his sunglasses. Personality Jessica is sarcastic and generally fed-up with everyone in her life. She's blunt, to the point, and stubborn. Jessica is constantly vexed with her sister's obsession over Christopher Wilde, Christopher Wilde's assumption that she's a fan, and the decisions made as she goes on the adventure with Christopher. Physical Appearance Jessica dresses for her life in Michigan even while in California. She wears long sleeves and jeans, in mostly floral colors. She has long brown hair which she usually pulls back in some way out of her face. She carries around a canvas backpack, full of her books from home. She does not wear any makeup and is a simple good looking girl. Category:Clothing Category:Characters Category:Main Charactes Category:Females Category:Teenagers